cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bud Cort
Bud Cort (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Brewster McCloud'' (1970) [Brewster McCloud]: Killed when his flying apparatus crashes in the Houston Astrodome. *''Roma drogata: La polizia non puo intervenire'' (1975) [Massimo Monaldi]: Shot to death in the street in broad daylight. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Electric Dreams'' (1984) [Edgar]: Self-destructs by sending an electric surge around the planet, blowing himself up. (Since Bud was providing the voice of a computer, rather than appearing on-screen himself, it's arguable as to whether this "counts", but I thought I might as well list it.) (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Invaders from Mars'' (1986) [Mark Weinstein]: Killed with a ray-gun by a Martian. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Out of the Dark'' (1989) [Stringer]: Hit by a car while chasing a woman who had mistaken him for the killer. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Ted and Venus'' (1991) [Ted Whitley]: Shot to death by Kim Adams. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Girl in the Cadillac'' (1995) [Bud]: Strangled with a rope by William McNamara. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Dogma (1999)'' [John Doe Jersey/God]: After being beaten into a coma with hockey sticks by the Stygian Triplets while in mortal form. His physical body dies when Linda Fiorentino disconnects the life-support system in the hospital, releasing his divine spirit from his earthly form. (He then assumes another form as Alanis Morissette.) *''Pollock'' (2000) [Howard Putzel]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen). (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''South of Heaven, West of Hell'' (2000) [Agent Fishburn Otts]: Shot to death in the crossfire of a shootout while stumbling around blindly. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''The Big Empty'' (2003) [Neely]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Sean Bean. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''The Number 23'' (2007) [Dr. Sirius Leary]: Commits suicide by slitting himself his throat in the post office, when he panics after seeing Jim Carrey. (Thanks to Eric) TV Deaths *''Tales from the Darkside: Snip, Snip (1985)'' [Abe North]: Killed by Carol Kane. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''The Hitchhiker: Made for Each Other (1987)'' [Wax]: Shot to death by Bill Paxton. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Midnight Caller: No Exit'' (1989) [Gaddis]: Shot to death in a shootout with Gary Cole. (Thanks to Tiwanna and Luis) *''Theodore Rex'' (1995) [Spinner]: Disintegrated as punishment for his failure to kill the dinosaur and Whoopi Goldberg. (Thanks to Tiwanna) *''Criminal Minds: Mosley Lane (2010)'' [Roger Roycewood]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his bathroom to avoid prison life. Category:Actors Category:1948 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration